I'd Be Lost Without You
by SwitchGab
Summary: They’ve been going to the same elementary school together for the longest time, but they never really had any contact with each other. Then, how did they end up here, together, and gazing at the setting sun? [one shot] [RoxasNaminé]


**I'd Be Lost Without You**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Poot, I wish I did.**

--

Roxas slipped his firm hand onto Naminé's petite, silky hand. She smiled at him and faced back at the horizon. Both Roxas and Naminé had moved to Destiny Islands before high school started at Twilight Town. It's a funny story how the two met. They've been going to the same elementary school together for the longest time, but they never had any contact with each other. Then, how did they end up here, together, and gazing at the setting sun?

"The sun is so beautiful this evening isn't it, Roxas?" Naminé asked softly, leaning her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

Roxas smiled and nodded. "Yeah… It's pretty nice."

Naminé and Roxas, both twenty-one years old, stared at the sunset sitting on the Paopu tree. After about five minutes and the sun was almost setting, Roxas looked up at the leaves of the trees. Roxas slowly stood up and balanced on the curving trunk, reaching up onto the fruit that grew on the tree. He jumped slightly and grabbed the Paopu fruit and came down.

Roxas took a bite out of the sweet fruit and handed it to his girlfriend. "Want some?" He asked Naminé.

Naminé titled her head. "Hm?"

"Well," Roxas started, "Sora once told me that if two people share one, their destinies become intertwined, they'll remain a part of each other's lives, no matter what."

"Are you sure? It sounds like he got that out of a fortune cookie." Naminé giggled, looking straight at the paopu fruit.

Roxas nodded, "Yep, I'm sure. So, you want some?"

"Mm hm!" Naminé nodded as well, taking the paopu fruit. She took a small bite out of it and grinned, signaling that she like the delicacy.

Roxas stared into Naminé's deep, blue eyes. He couldn't help but beam. "You know I love you, right?"

Naminé slightly punched Roxas on his arm and linked hers with his. "I knew that since we first _actually _had a conversation. Remember?"

He stared at the bright orange sphere in the sky, shyly starting to hide behind the massive sea of marine. Roxas closed his eyes, remembering. That was a horrid day for him, but a certain someone had brightened the day. That certain someone was, in fact, sitting right next to him.

**…_Flashback_…**

Rain poured down on Roxas' body as he stepped in the squishy mud, which was already started to seep into his shoes. He was at camp. Well, maybe not anymore.

Roxas' group went hiking, but the clouds started to get gray. Sooner or later, the hiking captain proclaimed that they would have to head on back, but Roxas was busy teasing a lizard to listen.

He finally caught the creature to show it to the captain, but they were gone. Yes, they were long gone. He called out for them, but nobody had answered back. So, he followed their footprints. That had gone on for about fifteen minutes, until the rain started to get harder and wash away the prints on the soil. So, now, he's stuck in the rain and in the middle of nowhere.

"Oh, great." Roxas whined. "I still can't believe I'm lost. And I don't even have a phone with me." Roxas put his bag on a rock and sat on it. His head shot up when he thought he had heard a voice, so he yelled back. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Hello?" the voice yelled back.

Roxas stood up from the rock and cupped his mouth to make it echo. "Who's that?"

It was silent for a moment, but then the voice asked, "Roxas?"

Roxas' voice cracked, "Yeah! Who's this?" Now it seemed he was talking on the phone, except without the phone.

A figure appeared in his view. It was Naminé.

Roxas swallowed. "Hey, Naminé…"

Naminé walked towards Roxas and sat down on the rack next to him and slouched. She looked at him and smiled sadly. The two didn't say anything until Roxas felt Naminé slightly leaning on him. Oddly, he would've thrown a gasket, but he didn't mind now.

"Naminé, what are you doing out here?" Roxas asked, breaking the silence.

Naminé looked at Roxas and was startled that she was leaning on him. She straightened out her posture. "Oh… It's funny. I saw a rabbit and got separated with my group. That was stupid of me." With rain pouring on her face, you could still tell she was embarrassed.

"Hey," Roxas said, "I was busy paying attention to a lizard…"

Naminé chuckled heartily, but stopped. "How come we're getting along now?"

"What?" Roxas asked dumbfounded.

"When we went on… our first date together, we had nothing in common and didn't talk at all." Naminé said, tapping her chin. "All you did was stare at me and nod when I talked about school. When I asked you something, you kept nodding. What's up with that?"

Roxas turned his head, ashamed. "Oh… it was the first time taking you out." He said slowly. "I really liked you and I didn't want to mess it up, so I couldn't really say much…"

Naminé frowned. "Liked?"

"Huh?" Roxas asked again, but then realized that Naminé was asking why he used the past tense. "Oh, no, no, no. I mean, uh… I still do… No, wait… Yeah…" Roxas scratched his head. "I meant to say I liked you then… and I still do...?" Roxas finished up, making his statement sound more like a question.

Naminé stared at Roxas and giggle. "I do, too." They both laughed and the rain started to calm down. "Wow, this is embarrassing." She sighed.

"Actually, not really." Roxas replied.

"Oh?" Naminé asked sarcastically.

"You know, we're all alone… in the middle of nowhere… together." Roxas said laughing.

"If you're trying to be seductive, try again, smart one." Naminé said in between laughs. She looked at the sky, which had darkened once again. "Great, it's starting to get gray again."

Roxas looked up as well and nodded. "This has probably been the worst day ever in my entire life."

Naminé slightly frowned. "Hey, it's like you said. We have each other."

Roxas leaned in and gave Naminé a peck on the cheek. "I was supposed to do that on our first date. But I postponed it, until now."

Naminé smiled and touched her cheek. "Roxas, it's either you really like me or you planned all this."

"I'd like to take the first choice, thank you." Roxas grinned back at Naminé.

She leaned in; he leaned in, almost touching… one millimeter apart… they felt their breath…

"Naminé! Roxas!"

The two stumbled off the rock. Roxas stood up and helped Naminé up. Naminé looked at who had disturbed their moment. It was the camp president, Arielle. She walked over to the damp two and gave them towels. "Come on, we've been worried sick about you two. We have to get back to the camp grounds, it's almost supper."

They nodded and followed Arielle to the camp, holding hand under their towels. Roxas gave her a little wink and Naminé blushed. It stopped raining, they were back to civilization, and they were hunger was filled. It seemed like the perfect ending, but that was just the start of a long relationship.

**…_End flashback_…**

Roxas and Naminé already finished the paopu fruit and were just sitting on the tree. The sun had set and the only light Roxas and Naminé had was the crescent moon and the far city lights. Roxas kissed Naminé by surprise and pulled away.

"What was that?" Naminé asked softly.

"It's called a kiss, Nami." Roxas replied sarcastically.

Naminé laughed and hugged her boyfriend and sighed. "You know, I was just thinking of when you first kissed me."

"Oh, really?" Roxas asked, facing Naminé. "I was, too."

Roxas dug into his pocket in his jeans and took out a little box. He jumped off the tree and kneeled.

Naminé watched as he did this and gasped. "Roxas…"

"Naminé… You know I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you... I've loved you since ninth grade…" Roxas paused to do some math. "That's nearly eight years. Will…" He opened the tiny box to show a glimmering ring with a diamond sparkling in the moonlight. "…You marry me?"

Naminé wiped her eyes and nodded quickly. "You know I'd be lost without you. Yes, Roxas, I will." She laughed and hugged Roxas tightly.

Roxas slipped the ring on his fiancée's ring finger on her left hand. "I love you." He kissed her passionately and hugged her again.

"I love you, too, Roxas." Naminé smiled in tears of joy.

Now _that_ was a happy **ending.**

* * *

**A/N – Please Review!**


End file.
